Banned
by AnimePervert
Summary: (ACTUAL PAIRINGS: KAZUKI X MITSUO) Kazuki dared to walk the forbidden territory known to Mitsuo and his gang (WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE)
Lighting a fresh stick of cancer, Kazuki walked the grounds of the abandoned structures that he knew was claimed forbidden to any and everyone in the town. Kazuki was told specifically by Mitsuo and his gang to stay away from their territory, but he wasn't going to succumb to the level of a pushover from a bunch of ruffian dickweeds like them. In his eyes, they only owned nothing, but the clothes on their backs. Nothing more or nothing less.

Throwing the half smoked cig on the ground, he was suddenly roundhouse kicked to the ground before he was able to put it out.

"You don't listen do you? The first time I told you to stay away from here I was being nice, but now, you fucked up, so I mean nothing but business now"

Nearly blacked out from the fall, all he saw was a fading brown beanie floating in front of him.

Finally collapsing from the impact, the brown beanie delinquent laughed and dragged him inside the abandoned buildings doors.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up already! I didn't even kick you that hard. You're such a pussy boy" Opening his eyes, he instantly tried to move, wanting to charge at him even if he was still dizzy from the impact, but he was restrained by his hands tied tight to a pipe.

"You! When I get loose, I'm going to fuck you up!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Your bark is louder than your bite you know" Mitsou bent down and grabbed him firmly by the chin examining his face closely as if something were wrong with it.

"You know, when I think about it, you're pretty cute for a guy" He leaned a little closer to his face, his lips barely grazing his, but he pulled back. He chuckled and shoved him back, banging his back hard against the metal that restrained him.

"What are you playing at!? Untie me!"

"Hm? Untie you? No. I think I'm going to have a little bit of fun with you first. Sound like a plan? I think so" Mitsuo gave him a little devilish smirk as he stood in front of him.

"What...*fidget* what are you saying!?" Kazuki squirmed helplessly against the tie that bound him.

"There's no use. You can move all you want, but you'll just make it harder on yourself"

Mitsuo laughed at how helpless he looked tied up like that trying his best to get loose. Such a pitiful sight even though it was his fault he looked that way. He almost felt a bit of sorrow for him, but he was warned to never step foot on his territory. It was about time he learned his lesson from who's boss around here.

"Hey. Tell you what. If you beg me in a sweet voice, I'll release you. Come on, let me hear how you beg, my little lamb" Mitsuo grabbed him by his collar and gave it a big squeeze pulling him forward, his wrist cutting deep into the tie as he was forced against it.

"Fuck you!" He made an attempt to kick the beanie headed tyrant, but he moved just in time.

Giving Kazuki an intense glare, he scratched the back of his head and laughed lividly and then stopped with a beastly twinkle in his eye.

"See, now you've made me mad. I was just going to have a little fun and mess you up a little, but now I really want to mess you up. This'll teach you to stay off of other people's territory"

He left the room, and returned with a thick rope swinging from his hand. He tied his legs and made sure he had no way of trying to attack him when he least expected it.

After tying him up, he got on his knees and unbuckled his pants. Moving on top of Kazuki, knees on either side of his restrained hips, he highly smirked at him and held his cock in his hand.

"Suck it" Kazuki shook his head and clenched his teeth refusing to allow him to put his filth in his mouth.

Mitsuo grunted at his stubbornness and grabbed his mouth and forced it open.

Trying to bite his fingers, Mitsuo grabbed him by the throat and opened his mouth.

"Trying to put up a fight really turns me on you know? And don't you even think about biting it" Thrusting his hips forward with so much force, he entered his mouth and forced him to suck him off.

"You can take it in a little deeper, can't you?" Kazuki protested through a muffled yell, but Mitsuo grabbed his head, and tightly gripped at his hair. Forcing his cock deeper inside his mouth, Kazuki gagged and nearly choked each time it hit the back of his throat.

"Damn...nghh...you're so good at this. Is this your first time sucking a mans cock? I think I can get used to this mouth pussy" Kazuki grunted and tried to shift away from him. At this moment every ounce of his pride as a man was being taken away from him. He knew it was no good to try and fight it. Mitsuo was turned on by his efforts and the fighting would only make it harder on himself, but he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

"Hey. Be a good boy and stay still, okay? I'm going to cum soon" He clenched his hair tighter and thrust in a little faster, ramming into the back of his throat, while Kazuki was forced to swallow his juices. Kazuki coughed and gagged. Tears slowly forming in his eyes. There was no way this was happening. How could a person find arousal in a time like this? Was he a masochist? Being turned on by words of despise?

He listened to Mitsuo moan and groan, and thrust and ram his hips to the pleasure he got from his mouth as he pleased. It disgusted him to no end, and when it was all over and he got the satisfaction he desired, he was going to put an end to him.

"Kazuki, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!...swallow...every drop!" Forcefully pushing his head down keeping him from pulling away, he came filling his mouth with every drop of his seed. Kazuki heaved and dribbles of his cum leaked out the sides of his mouth.

"Spit it out and I'll make you swallow me up right here" Mitsuo traced his hand along his ass, pressing a finger against his jeans. Kazuki's heart thumped and he felt dizzy. The cum he held in his mouth started to make his head spin. The thought of having to gulp it down or get raped to the point of having another mans cock endlessly penetrate him only made him dizzier.

"Make the choice. Swallow, or I'll give it to you until you cry for me to stop" As repulsive as it was, he had no choice but to do it. If there was any pride he had left in him, he wasn't gong to have it taken away by a lowlife like him. A freak, sadist, masochist, rapist, and a psycho is what he was.

"Did you swallow my load? Open your mouth. Let me see." Kazuki shamefully opened his mouth and nodded, but Mitsuo opened his mouth and inspected the inside to see that he wasn't just lying and holding onto it.

Seeing that he was telling the truth, he made a sound of assurance, and got off of him

"You got what you wanted, now let me go!" Kazuki screamed and tried his best to keep from saying anything that would provoke him to do anything more degrading than this.

"Say please and I'll let you go. If you chose not to beg, I'll leave you tied up here" He zipped his pants up and fixed his clothes, then leaned against the wall next to Kazuki. Kazuki remained silent.

"Oh? You're giving me the silent treatment? If you choose not to beg, I guess you can stay here and we'll have some more fun later"

"You bastard! I'm not going to beg to a guy like you!"

"You better watch what your language. A guy like you trying to threaten me turns me on, you already know this. Or is that you want me to fuck your ass?"

He was digging himself a deeper hole the more he talked and soon there was going to be no way out.

Kazuki knelt down next to him and grabbed him by the chin.

"Say it, or you stay"

Giving up, he looked up at Mitsuo.

"...Please...let me go...I won't step foot here again"

"Good boy, I'll untie you now" He pulled at the tie on his legs and tugged at the one around his wrist.

"Try anything funny when I untie this and I'll come after you and put an end to you" He untied the tie and let it drop to the ground.

"Get out and if I ever see you here again I'll make you wish you were never born!" Kazuki stood up, legs weak from the ties and ran off and out of the building.

This wasn't over yet. He was going to make him pay for what he did to him.

* * *

What is wrong with me? Eh, this is my first rape fanfiction, and I'm not sure how I feel about it or how anyone else feels about it. I didn't plan on it being this way, but as I was typing, it just unfolded that way. I wrote this months ago, but never got around to publishing it, so I decided to finally share it here.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it to a certain extent.


End file.
